


Anchor me

by Laurenithorynque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Rey just want to comfort him, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenithorynque/pseuds/Laurenithorynque
Summary: Post Rise of Skywalker.Après la bataille d'Exegol, Rey et Ben doivent trouver une nouvelle place dans la galaxie.Désormais exilés sur Naboo, ils doivent faire face ensemble au passé et aux actes que Kylo Ren a commis, et qui reviennent hanter Ben dans son sommeil...Rating M...vous devinez pourquoi!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Anchor me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> C'est ma toute première fiction, j'espère que vous apprécierez et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours et savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**Anchor me**

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d'un coup dans la pénombre. 

La respiration saccadée, son coeur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique comme s’il voulait en sortir, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité et à se rendre compte qu’il était en sécurité, dans leur chambre sur Naboo. Rey, endormie à côté de lui, respirait paisiblement.

Son cauchemar lui avait paru si réel, il lui semblait encore se trouver sur une planète étrangère et couverte de sable, à donner l’ordre d’abattre tout un village. Il se reposa sur ses avant-bras, les mains tremblantes, la sueur perlant sur ses tempes, la respiration toujours haletante. Ses yeux cherchaient des réponses dans l’obscurité, des preuves qu’il n’était plus en train de rêver, et qu’il se trouvait bien ici, avec Rey, en sécurité, loin de la douleur et de la souffrance qui le hantaient.

Il se recoucha et tendit la main presque inconsciemment vers elle, la reposant sur sa taille pour s’accrocher à quelque chose de tangible, qui lui prouverait que les mauvais rêves et les voix dans sa tête n’étaient rien de plus que des tortures que son cerveau lui imposait.  Rey sembla s'éveiller un instant et l’attira à elle pour qu’il l’enlace de son bras, puis elle tourna son dos vers lui, et sa respiration redevint lente et profonde.

Toutes les nuits depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés ensemble d’Exegol étaient pareil, à quelques détails près. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et lorsqu’il sombrait enfin, il était hanté par des cauchemars toujours plus noirs et plus réalistes. Au départ, l’incertitude quand à leur futur occupait principalement ses pensées, et il rêvait de barreaux, d'une vie de misère à laquelle il avait condamnée Rey; ne pouvoir se voir que quelques heures par semaines dans une cellule austère, ne pouvoir planifier aucun futur. Dans ces rêves, Rey finissait tout simplement par l’oublier, alors qu’elle construisait sa vie auprès d’un autre, un autre qui pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait: un amour confortable, la sécurité, la promesse d’un bonheur que Ben ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Ces rêves le terrifiaient et chaque nuit, comme il se réveillait auprès d’elle, il l'étreignait comme si elle allait s’évaporer et le laisser seul, face à lui-même. Seul, une fois de plus.

Rey le réconfortait du mieux qu’elle le pouvait, se serrant contre lui et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, les mains caressant ses boucles noires, sa bouche contre la sienne, les yeux plongés dans l’abîme qui prenait possession de son âme.

Ces rêves atroces avaient fini par disparaître, avec la promesse de la Résistance que Ben ne serait pas emprisonné à vie, mais exilé pour un temps sur Naboo, après quoi il devrait reprendre avec Rey le travail de formation de la nouvelle génération de jeunes jedis. Poe et Finn, qui étaient désormais les généraux aux commandes, avaient estimé que cela suffirait pour que les gens oublient peu à peu le terrible Kylo Ren et que puisse prendre sa place Ben Solo, le fils de la regrettée Générale Organa, sorti de l’ombre pour se joindre à la Résistance à la fin de la guerre. Après tout, peu de personnes encore en vie avaient eu l’occasion d’observer le visage de Kylo Ren.

Il avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, et pendant un temps les nuits avaient été moins pénibles, presque douces. Mais depuis quelques temps, les mauvais rêves avaient recommencé, plus terrifiants que jamais.

Il revivait sans cesse les actes qu’il avait commis. Des images de guerre, de cris, de mains suppliantes, d’yeux terrorisés, de gens que l’on sépare, que l’on tue…

C’était lui le responsable. Les voix qui le hantaient aussi étaient revenues, froides et cruelles. Elles lui parlaient de pouvoir et de vengeance, mais surtout elles le mettaient en garde contre sa peur la plus terrible: perdre Rey. C’étaient là ses pires cauchemars. Rey immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors qu’il serrait son corps sans vie contre lui, comme dans le temple Sith. Sans cet immense pouvoir que les voix lui promettaient, comment être sûr qu’il ne lui arriverait plus rien? Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager de la perdre à nouveau, lui qui avait donné sa vie pour la sienne ? Cette idée le hantait constamment, mais plus encore au coeur des ténèbres, lorsqu’elle était endormie et ne pouvait pas soulager ses doutes, et qu’il la contemplait, fasciné et terrifié à la fois. 

Elle sembla tout à coup sentir son angoisse à travers leur lien, et, se retournant pour lui faire face, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. 

Elle avait le don de le voir vraiment, elle ne se contentait pas de regarder, elle voyait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, ou c’est ce qu’il lui semblait parfois. Elle perçut la terreur qui assombrissait ses iris, la même depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur Naboo. 

_ Je suis là. Sois avec moi.  _ Il sentit toute la douceur et le réconfort qu’elle voulait lui transmettre à travers le lien. Il frissonna.  _ Toujours les cauchemars?  _

“Toujours les mêmes”, répondit-il à voix haute, encore essoufflé mais déjà plus calme. La jeune femme tendit la main pour caresser sa tempe, puis elle traça délicatement la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire et s’attarda sur ses lèvres. Il pressa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts et attrapa la main de Rey dans la sienne.

“Tu veux me raconter?”

Ben réfléchit un instant, sondant les yeux clairs de Rey comme pour y déceler une trace de peur ou de doute, mais il ne trouva qu’une réelle préoccupation et une compassion qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle était si... _ lumineuse _ .

“Toujours les mêmes”, reprit-il, “Les cris, le feu, les tirs, tous ces gens qui hurlent...Je suppose que ce n’est que justice que je perde le sommeil...", ricana-t-il, "Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m’attendre à dormir paisiblement après avoir été le pire meurtrier de l’histoire de la galaxie.” Son regard était dur, la colère et le dégoût qu’il s’inspirait parfaitement lisibles, comme lorsqu'on aperçoit son reflet dans un miroir et qu’on ne reconnaît pas la personne que l’on est devenu. 

Mais il y avait autre chose, Rey ne le voyait pas seulement dans ses yeux, elle le ressentait, diffus, autour de lui.

“Tu as peur.”

Ce n’était pas une question, et Ben soutint son regard alors qu’il répondait:  “Oui.”

“De quoi?” L’ancien Supreme Leader hésita à cette question, ne sachant pas ce qu’il devait lui révéler.

“Je...Je te revois parfois...à Exegol…” Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre au simple fait de prononcer le mot. “...quand tu étais…”

“Je sais” coupa Rey. La main de la jeune fille s’était posée sur sa joue pour l’attirer encore plus à elle, comme pour qu’il puisse s’assurer qu’elle était bien là. 

“Ben...Je suis là, grâce à toi. Je ne vais nulle part, c’est promis…” Elle hésita, “Et même quand...si ça arrive un jour...On sera toujours ensembles toi et moi, tu le sais bien. Toujours.” Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire pendant qu’elle parlait. 

“Je ne peux pas revivre ça...Je ne peux pas te perdre...mais je ne sais pas comment te protéger...je ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger.”

“Tu n’as pas besoin de me protéger Ben, je crois que j'ai prouvé que je me débrouillais très bien seule", ajouta-t-elle, amusée. "J'ai juste besoin de toi à mes côtés.”

Elle avait raison. Il le savait. Mais l’idée même qu’elle puisse le quitter le rendait malade, furieux. 

“Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te perdre encore”, sa bouche se tordit en une fine ligne alors qu’il réalisait sa faiblesse, “ça me détruirait.’

Elle le considéra un instant, puis sembla peser ses mots, réfléchir à ce qu’il lui disait.

_ Bien sûr tu n’es pas assez fort, tu n’es ici que grâce à elle, elle commence à le voir, elle sait que tu es faible _ ...Les voix dans sa tête ne cesseraient-elles donc jamais de murmurer?

“Tu n’es pas faible Ben.” Elle avait entendu,  _ évidemment _ pensa-t-il. “Tu as simplement peur d’être vulnérable...et c’est normal. Mais la lumière, elle vient de toi aussi tu sais. Ce sont tes choix qui t’ont amenés ici...et je sais que si tu dois recommencer, tu prendras la bonne décision. J’ai confiance en toi.”

Qu’une personne aussi incroyable que Rey puisse lui accorder sa confiance le dépassait. Il ne la méritait pas, encore moins sa confiance, après tout ce qu’il avait fait. Pourtant, elle se tenait devant lui, invraisemblable mais bien réelle, et plaçait sa foi en lui. Personne, à part la mère de Ben, n’avait jamais cru qu’il valait quoi que ce soit.

Elle agrippa sa main, brisant le cours lugubre de ses pensées.  “Je te fais confiance, et je suis là, avec toi.” 

_ Sois avec moi _ , chuchota Rey silenciement.

Un baiser aussi léger qu’un battement d’ailes se posa sur son poignet. Ses yeux, qui étaient restés baissés jusqu’à présent, se relevèrent pour admirer les iris caramel de la jeune fille. Ce qu’il y vit sembla le rassurer.  Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour amener les lèvres de Rey sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser, caressant son torse, ses épaules, sa nuque, ravageant sa tignasse noire.

Ben eut soudain besoin d’être plus proche d’elle. Il voulait la posséder complètement, lui montrer qu’il était fort en même temps qu’il était vulnérable, qu'il était le calme et le chaos, la souffrance et la douceur, l’obscurité et la lumière, tout cela à la fois, il ne savait plus, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et les sensations dans son corps, il avait besoin d’elle, tellement besoin d’elle….

_ Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, concentre-toi.  _

L’écho de Rey au travers de la Force le ramena enfin à l’instant. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était éveillé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille le sentit ricaner lorsqu’il lui répondit.

_ Tellement impatiente. Je n’ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour savoir ce que je fais. _

Son arrogance fut coupée nette lorsqu’elle le prit dans sa main, une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

_ Ah non? _

Ben répondit dans un souffle “Ca, c’est de la triche.”

“J’essaye simplement d’attirer ton attention…”. Sa main glissa lentement sur toute la longueur, son pouce décrivant des cercles à l’extrémité.

“Je...dois reconnaître que ça...”, il se tendit lorsque l'étreinte de Rey se resserra autour de lui, accélérant le rythme de ses caresses, “...ça fonctionne plutôt bien.”

Elle  _ adorait _ le voir dans cet état. Lui qui luttait constamment pour garder le contrôle et être en position de pouvoir se laissait soudain complètement aller sous ses doigts. Dans ces moments, il était complètement ouvert, vulnérable, fragile, elle pouvait le briser en un geste, et cela l’enivrait. Elle savait que l’emprise qu’il lui autorisait à exercer sur lui constituait probablement la plus grande preuve de confiance que Ben pouvait lui donner, et elle voulait lui prouver qu’elle en était digne, mais dans ces instants, elle brûlait aussi de lui rappeler qu’elle pouvait reprendre cela en un éclair. Elle relâcha son membre et l’embrassa férocement, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, le réclamant tout entier.

Il brisa le baiser. 

“Rey….s’il te plaît…”

“Qui est impatient maintenant?”, persifla-t-elle alors qu’elle s’appliquait à présent à embrasser, lécher ou mordre chaque parcelle de son cou d'abord, sa bouche s'aventurant ensuite de plus en plus bas, vers son torse, son ventre, ses hanches larges. Il frémit, se crispant de plus en plus à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de l’endroit où il la voulait le plus. 

Mais Rey avait décidé de prendre son temps: avec une lenteur atroce, elle déposa des baisers à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, toujours plus proche, jamais assez. Son souffle chaud arracha une plainte d’animal désespéré à l'ancien Sith, il perdit le reste de contrôle qu’il lui restait et agrippa brutalement de ses mains la tête de Rey pour la guider sans ménagement vers son membre, abandonnant toute tentative de maîtrise. Elle émit un son entre le rire et le grognement, et le prit avidement entre ses lèvres. 

“Tu vas...putain...tu vas me tuer un de ces jours Rey.” Oh comme elle aimait quand sa voix se brisait, comme il semblait désespéré, presque  _ détruit _ .

Elle se contenta d’un rire étouffé tandis qu’elle s’avançait sur sa queue, la faisant glisser le plus loin possible dans le fond de sa gorge. Le jeune homme retint plus fermement encore le visage de Rey entre ses doigts et lui imposa un rythme marqué, s’agrippant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsqu’elle fut à court d’air, elle le repoussa vivement et se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser avec une tendre voracité. 

“Tu m’excites tellement, toujours affamée pour ma queue. Tu adores ça pas vrai, que j’utilise ta bouche ? Tellement bonne pour moi.”

Avant Ben, Rey n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être sexcitée par de telles paroles. Mais même si la violence, la rage et le pouvoir étaient plutôt l’apanage de Kylo Ren que de Ben Solo, il ne pouvait nier cette partie de lui, cette noirceur qui l’habitait et qui refaisait parfois surface lorsque son contrôle lui échappait.

Il lui arrivait encore d’entrer tout à coup dans une rage immense, ses yeux flamboyant de haine, ses poings se crispant à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient complètement blanches. Il lui arrivait encore de se laisser aller à perdre tout contrôle lorsqu’il était seul et que quelqu’un avait déchaîné sa fureur, hurlant comme un animal blessé et se défoulant sur les murs. 

Rey, quant à elle, ne l’avait aperçu qu’une fois dans cet état, lorsque des chasseurs de primes avaient débarqué sur Naboo pour tenter d’enlever la jeune jedi. Les hommes n’avaient pas réussi à tenir cinq minutes face au déchaînement de violence que Ben - ou Kylo Ren - avait lâché sur eux. Rey avait dû pénétrer si loin dans son esprit pour le sortir de sa transe qu’elle avait cru un instant l’avoir perdu à nouveau. Mais à la seconde où il avait repris conscience, le regard perdu était venu remplacer celui de l’homme qui, un instant plus tôt, aurait cassé d'un coup la nuque du chasseur de prime qu’il tenait dans sa paume. 

Ils en parlaient peu, mais Rey savait qu’il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu’il avait fait ce jour-là, et de ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n’avait pas été là pour l’arrêter. Il se haïssait tellement parfois, le coeur de la Jedi se brisait lorsqu'elle y songeait. 

Les autres moments où sa maîtrise à toute épreuve se fissurait étaient ceux où, comme aujourd'hui, il s’abandonnait totalement à elle. Il semblait si défait, ravagé par le désir, _à sa merci_. Ses paroles ne faisaient que mettre encore plus en exergue son abandon, son acceptation à ce moment de toutes les parties de lui, mêmes les plus sombres. C’est pourquoi l’entendre prononcer ses mots fit se contracter le sexe déjà trempé de Rey, et amèna une nouvelle vague de chaleur entre ses cuisses.

Ben n’en ratait pas une miette. Ses yeux de prédateur parcoururent les formes de la jeune fille et s’arrêtèrent à son bas-ventre.

“Mmm...si bonne pour moi” répéta-t-il, “Je suis sûr que les draps sont déjà trempés tellement tu es mouillée.” Tout en parlant, il déplaça sa carrure immense entre les cuisses de Rey, son visage s’approchant de l’intérieur de celles-ci. Il exhala, et elle s’arqua avec violence.

“Patience, si tu te tiens bien je te laisserai venir sur ma langue, comme une bonne fille.” Rey laissa échapper un long gémissement à ses mots. Il effleura du bout de ses longs doigts l’intérieur de ses lèvres, du bas vers le haut, et caressa délicatement son clitoris, soutirant à Rey un frisson de plaisir. Deux doigts s'insèrèrent soudain en elle et la jeune femme laissa échapper de petits halètements lorsqu’ils commencèrent à aller et venir. 

Ben lui aussi adorait la voir dans cet état, savoir que c’était lui qui arrachait ces délicieux cris de sa bouche, et il la contemplait avec un désir grandissant et une admiration qui frôlait celle qu’on réserve d’ordinaire aux déesses. 

Il enfonça ses doigts encore un peu plus loin et les courba, les pressa à l’endroit qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il fut recompensé par un long feulement, contenu seulement par l’oreiller dont Rey semblait avoir décidé de se servir pour étouffer ses cris. Ce son déclencha une nouvelle ardeur en lui, plus intense encore, son sexe impossiblement tendu. Agrippant le dessous de ses fesses, il attira le sexe de Rey à lui, et sa langue s’enroula autour de son clitoris, se délectant de son jus comme on s’abreuve à une source dans un désert. Il léchait, suçait, aspirait, alternant entre douceur et force, cette parfaite combinaison qui rendait Rey complètement folle. Il appliqua une dernière pression de sa langue sur le sexe de la Jedi, continuant de la pilonner brutalement de ses doigts, et elle se défit sous ses caresses, elle explosa en vagues de plaisir, répétant son nom comme une mélodie et tremblant sous sa bouche.

Son orgasme ne fit rien pour diminuer l’avidité de Ben, et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre de sa transe. Il avait besoin de la prendre, de la posséder, de s’assurer que ses cauchemars ne deviendraient pas réels et qu’elle resterait avec lui, dans ce lit, toujours. Il pénétra Rey d’un coup de reins violent. 

Elle l'accueillit dans un souffle et miaula “Ben…”.

Il s’arrêta tout à coup, de peur de l’avoir prise trop vite ou trop fort. “Ben” répéta-t-elle encore, “S’il te plaît !”.  Il le prit comme une invitation et se retira tout à fait pour revenir en elle avec plus de force, et Rey rugit.

Il prit une cadence. Il la pistonnait comme s’il allait mourir autrement, et c'était peut-être le cas pour lui, à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait se rappeler de rien de sa vie d’avant, rien de sa souffrance, de sa noirceur, seulement elle, seulement son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur qui l’entourait, ses cris de plaisir, ses mains qui lacéraient son dos et s’accrochaient à ses cheveux, ses jambes qui s’enroulaient autour de sa taille, son bassin qui se soulevait pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle était totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, et pourtant elle savait, tout ce qui traversait l’esprit de Ben trouvait un écho dans ses pensées à travers le lien. Elle savait qu’il voulait ne jamais la lâcher, ne jamais être séparé d’elle, la baiser pour l’éternité. 

“Tu es…” Ben haleta dans le creux de sa nuque, “parfaite. Putain tu me prends tellement bien Rey.” 

Il pensait chacun des mots abîmés qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle était son univers tout entier, sa rédemption, si vivante sous ses gestes, se cambrant et murmurant des paroles désordonnées pour lui demander d’aller plus vite, plus fort, et surtout de ne pas arrêter, ne jamais s’arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l’avait choisi, lui, le monstre, le petit garçon étrange, l’homme brisé, elle qui était le salut de toute la Résistance, le dernier Jedi, la lumière, la force et la douceur. Elle était parfaite, incroyable, irréelle,  _ ineffable _ .

La voix de Rey se fit entendre dans sa tête:  _ Je...ne veux que toi Ben, tu es...j’ai besoin de toi. _ “Ben...encore Ben” vocalisa-t-elle.

_ Ben...j’ai besoin de...Ben s’il te plaît..  _ Le jeune homme ne se fit plus prier, et descendit sa main entre eux pour caresser son clitoris. Il sentait son orgasme approcher, et il voulait l’embarquer avec lui dans sa chute.

Rey aspira son propre souffle, puis poussa un hurlement de plaisir, se contractant autour de lui. “Rey...putain”. Il assena un coup, deux coups de reins, et s’abandonna à son tour, étouffant ses soupirs dans les cheveux de la Jedi.

Il trouvait enfin la tranquillité dans ces moments, il oubliait le monde autour. Ne restait que Rey, dont la respiration saccadée chatouillait son cou et les mains caressaient son dos.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il étaient restés immobiles, ç’aurait pu être 1 minute ou un heure, lorsque la jeune fille le fit basculer sur le dos, le gardant encore en elle. 

Ses yeux chauds se perdirent dans le brun de ceux de Ben. 

“Je t’aime.” 

Elle l’avait déjà dit, mais il ne se laissait jamais d’entendre ces trois mots, bien qu’il eût encore du mal à y croire la plupart du temps.

_ Je t’aime, je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime.  _

_ Ce sont tes endorphines qui parlent _ , la voix de son compagnon résonnait dans sa tête.

“Je te le répéterai autant de fois qu’il le faut, ça n'a rien à voir avec les endorphines!” protesta-t-elle. “. Puis elle ajouta d’un air amusé…. _ Pas que les endorphines.  _

“Je t’aime Ben.”

“Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi…”

“Tu n’as pas besoin de comprendre, tu dois seulement...Tu me fais confiance?” 

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Ben, un voile d'inquiétude dans le fond de son esprit qu’il perçut aussitôt.

“Plus qu’à n’importe qui.” Il l’attira contre lui, soupirant d’aise, “Je t’aime tellement Rey”. 

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et il sombra pour une fois dans un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
